Ikuto's Gift
by Sinner1412
Summary: Amu is having problems with what to get Ikuto for his birthday.Utau gave Amu a very good idea and decides to give Ikuto 'it'. Ikuto's gonna get one hell of a gift from Amu on his birthday. . .AMUTO
1. What to give Ikuto?

**Sinner1412: Yo. . .I don't Shugo Chara or anything in this story. Hope you enjoy.**

**A/N: Ikuto is 25 while Amu is 20. They have been together since Easter was defeated. There is also no charas. Amu and Ikuto have been living together ever since Amu turned 18. The Guardians, Utau, and Amu's family won't be mentioned much in this twoshot.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Ikuto's birthday was coming up soon and Amu has no idea what to give him. So Amu is in a local café with Utau, discussing what to give Ikuto for his birthday.

"Utau, you got any idea what Ikuto wants for his birthday?" asked a very desperate Amu.

"Listen Amu, I'm sure Ikuto will love whatever you give him. He practically loves everything you give him, so just give something simple." Utau said nonchalantly. Utau no longer has a brother complex and accepted Amu as Ikuto's girlfriend. She was now dating Amu's friend, Kuukai

"But I want to give him something special, but I don't know what?" complained Amu.

"sigh. . . fine, I'll help you." Utau said admitting defeat to Amu's cries of help.

"Really?" exclaimed a very happy Amu.

"Yea. But first things first, what is always on Ikuto's mind?" Utau asked broadly.

"Sex." Amu answered as if the question was nothing.

Utau was a bit surprised by Amu's blunt answer, her answer was understandable. Ikuto is a real pervert, especially with Amu. She knew for a fact because when she stayed over at their place for the night, she could hear Ikuto pounding into Amu. At that very moment, Utau swear to never stay over at their place ever again. It was really bad since Utau didn't get a wink of sleep that night.

"So just give him that. I'm sure he would _love _it."

"But Utau, Ikuto and I already did that." Amu was blushing red when show announced that to Utau.

"Augh . . I know. I can't understand where you guys get all that stamina from to do that all night." Utau said while remembering her night over at Amu and Ikuto's place.

"So . . . what should I give him then?" Amu asked desperately.

"Well I don't kno-" Before Utau finished her sentence, she got an idea for Amu to use for Ikuto's birthday gift. She had an evil look on her face while she whispered to Amu her idea. When Amu heard the idea, she was literally beat red but agreed that it was a very _good_ idea.

With that said and done with, Amu and Utau went to a store to buy the necessary _things _for Amu's gift to Ikuto. When Amu gives Ikuto his gift, his going to be a _very _happy cat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Amu: Hey Sinner, what do I give Ikuto?**

**Sinner1412: Well. . . (whispers to Amu)**

**Amu(blush): No wonder you said he's going to be a very happy cat**

**Sinner1412(nods): Yup he's definitely is going to be a very happy cat **


	2. Happy Birthday

**Sinner1412(rocking back and forth at a corner): . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Amu: Hello pplz! Sinner is unable to say the declaimer at the moment (glance at Sinner), so I will be saying it for her. (breaths out) . . . Sinner1412 doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Today was finally Ikuto's birthday and Amu is well prepared for Ikuto's _gift._ As the day went by, Ikuto received multiple gifts: Utau gave him her latest CD that wasn't out yet, Kuukai gave him action DVDs, Amu's family just gave him cash, and the Guardians gave him a very big gift basket that contained a lot of stuff. But Amu hasn't given him he's gift yet, which made him depress. All day long Amu was avoiding him as if he was a contagious disease.

It was now night time and Amu still hasn't given him his gift. When he got home from work, he saw Amu in the living room watch some show on the television. It seems that she didn't notice him coming in so he quietly walked over to her. He then wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gently whispered into her ear, "Ne, Amu-koi where's my birthday gift?"

Amu shivered a bit as he asked her that, but turned her head to face him. She then wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck and lightly kissed him and whispered back against his lips, "You will get it very soon Ikuto-koi. I'm absolutely positive you will _love _it."

The way Amu said 'love' made Ikuto really stiff but he didn't mind. Whatever Amu's gift was, he was sure he was going to like. After they had dinner, Amu told Ikuto to wait out side of their room. She also made him wear a blindfold as he waited outside. When she asked him to do that, Ikuto started to wonder what she was going to give him.

Amu then opened the door and guides him into their room. When Amu guided Ikuto into the room, Ikuto could only think of _dirty _thoughts of what Amu's gift could be. He felt Amu guiding him into a chair, somewhere in the center of their room and told him to stay sited. He could feel Amu's soft hands sliding into his; she carefully guided his hand to the back of the chair. Ikuto was getting quite excited on what Amu was going to do until he heard a 'click' noise coming from behind. Amu cuffed him. _His_ Amu _cuffed_ him.

"Amu, what are you doing?"

When Ikuto asked this question, Amu purred into his ear saying, "Why Ikuto, I'm just giving you your birthday gift." Ikuto could feel himself hardening as Amu said that. Ikuto then felt Amu removing his blindfold. Once he was free from the blindfold, the sight before him filled his body with want.

Before Ikuto's eyes was Amu in a _very_ revealing costume and has a seductive look on her face. Amu was wearing a navy blue boob tube and black booty short with a slender cat tail attached to the backside. She also had a choker with a silver bell in the front and cat ears on. All the skin the outfit showed made Ikuto really excited.

Before Ikuto could say anything, Amu placed herself on his lap, having her legs placed on his sides. She then kissed him while wrapping her arms around his neck. Ikuto could feel Amu nibbling his bottom lip asking for entrance into his mouth. When Ikuto granted Amu what she wanted, he felt Amu's warm tongue slide into his mouth. Ikuto finally decided it was time for him to kiss back, so he did. His tongue and Amu's explored each others' mouth. When time it was time to pull away, Ikuto had a dazed look in his eyes with a bit of drool coming down at the side of his mouth and Amu had a small smile on her face when she saw how Ikuto looked.

"Ne, I-ku-to are you really for your _gift_?" purred Amu as pressed herself on to him.

All Ikuto did was nod. The way Amu pressed herself against him mad him speechless. As soon as Ikuto nodded, Amu went down to the floor and faced his covered member that was begging to be released from his pants. Amu undid his pants button and uses her teeth to pull the zipper. Ikuto was staring at Amu the whole time she did that. She then used her hand to pull down his pants along with his boxer. Once they were off, Ikuto's member was standing straight up begging for attention. Amu giggled a bit byhow hard Ikuto was.

"My, my…Ikuto-koi your so _hard_." Amu whispered as she gave an innocent lick at his tip. Ikuto jerked his head back as Amu did this.

Ikuto felt Amu blow gently against his tip as she caresses his length with her hands. He eventually started to moan and groan from the pleasure Amu was giving him. His back arched when he felt Amu placed him in her mouth while she bobs her head up and down in a slow motion. Amu used her right hand to fiddle with his sack as she rubbed herself through her short with her left hand. She kept on doing this until Ikuto released. She made sure she drank every bit of his cum that was shot in her mouth. Ikuto was still hard even after her blowjob on him.

"Well Amu, is that all I get for my birthday?" Ikuto panted out. Amu just stood up and smirked at him. That smirk instantly told Ikuto that it was far from over. Amu removed her top and kneed down to Ikuto's member again. Amu then sandwiched his member with her breast as she moved them up and down. Since Ikuto already climaxed once, his member was extra sensitive to the touch. Soon after, Ikuto climaxed all other Amu's breast.

"Muu~ Ikuto-koi, you weren't suppose to cum yet." Amu pouted as she licks his tip again. Amu finally thought it was time to give the rest of his gift, since she was soaking wet already and was about to cum soon. So Amu removed her pants and sat on Ikuto's lap again as she rubs his tip against her opening. Ikuto couldn't handle the torture Amu was giving him, so he thrust up entering Amu. They both moan as Ikuto filled Amu's opening with his length.

"Amu, you're so fucking tight." Ikuto moaned out.

"Oh Ikuto!" was the only reply Ikuto as Amu moved up and down his member.

Moments later the both climaxed, Ikuto's face was buried into Amu's chest as she clings to him. Amu's arms were now loosely wrapped around Ikuto's neck as they both settled down. They were both panting from what happened moments ago. Once Amu got some of her energy back, she placed her forehead against Ikuto and whispered to him, "Happy Birthday Ikuto-koi." All Ikuto did was look at her and softly kissed her before murmuring, "Thank you."

After Ikuto pulled away, Amu undid his cuffs. When he was free, he carried Amu to their bed and gently placed them on the bed. Ikuto was too tired from what happened moments ago, so let Amu sleep as he hugged her from behind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

_Slap!!!!_

"Pervert!"

It was now morning and Ikuto was trying to give Amu his _'thank you.' _

"But Amu-koi, I want to give you my thanks for such a wonder full gift."

Before Amu could say anything back, Ikuto pounced on her. So throughout most of the Ikuto was showing Amu his _'thanks.'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Amu: Wow Sinner that was pretty decent for a beginner. Eh Sinner? Sinner? Oh my god! Are you ok?**

**Sinner1412(passed out):…………………..no more…………I …..don't………want….nightmares……………….**


	3. Thank You

**Sinner1412: Hi pplz!! After reviewing this story, I felt that it seems incomplete. To be honest I didn't like how I ended it……it seems too dull and boring so here is the actual last chapter to 'Ikuto's Gift.'**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After all the showing Amu how _thankful _he was to Amu's gift, it was almost time for him to go to work. He was a bit disappointed because he still wanted to _thank _Amu some more but decide against it. Last time Ikuto skipped work to fuck(or in his term make love) with Amu, he had to work overtime for a month straight. It was pure torture for Ikuto since he was able to _do _Amu during that month of overtime. Sometimes, Ikuto thinks his boss absolutely hates him just because he _accidentally_ dropped red wine on a his very expensive suit at business party.

Once Ikuto was dressed in his business suit for work, he saw Amu in one of his over sized shirts making breakfast for herself. His smirked to himself when he notice Amu's _delicious _legs were slightly shaking. He really pound her this morning. But before he left the house, he hugged Amu from behind while she was still cooking breakfast. Amu was a bit surprised by he sudden hug.

"Eek! Ikuto-koi, don't do that. Especially when I'm cooking."

"But _Amu-koi_, I just wanted to say 'bye' to you before I go to work." Then Ikuto lightly nipped her ear which made Amu quietly moan. He chuckled at her reaction.

Since it was Ikuto had to leave in a few minutes, she turned off the stove and twist her whole body so she was facing him. She looked at him as he looked down at her. They slowly closed to gap between their faces and kissed. As they kissed, Amu slowly brought her arms around his neck as Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu's waist. Amu slightly open her mouth which gave Ikuto the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth. Their kiss was passionate and yet sweet.

Eventually, Amu started to feel Ikuto's member hardening against her _private _area. So before things got any further, Amu pulled away from their kiss. Ikuto wondered why she did that until he notice his member was rubbing against Amu. He sighed; it was about time he start heading to work so he pecked Amu on the cheek and headed to the door. Before he walked he paused and said,"Amu?"

"Yeah."

Ikuto smirked at Amu's quiet voice and informed her to be prepared for tonight for more of his _thanking_. He could already imagen Amu's faced when he said that and left the house to go to work before his boss starts to have a fit.

When Amu knew Ikuto was completely out of the house, she called Utau.

_Ring...Ring...Rin-_

"Hello?"

"Hello. Utau, can we meet somewhere today?"

"Uh...hold on, let me check if I'm free........sure but where?"

"How about at the cafe we were at a few days ago at lunch time?"

"Sure."

"Ok. See you there. Bye."

"Bye."

After her phone call to Utau was over she went to finish cooking her breakfast.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was now lunch time and Amu was waiting for Utau to arrive at the cafe. It only took Utau about six minutes before she arrived through to cafes' glass door. When Utau was sited in front of her, a waitress came by and asked Utau if she wanted to order anything. Utau ordered a parfait and honey tea. Amu already order when she got to the cafe, which was a banana crepe and strawberry tea.

"So Amu, how was Ikuto when you gave him your gift?" Amu blushed immediately when Utau asked her that question.

"He was.....um...very pleased with his gift."

"Mmmm...So why did you want to meet up for?"

"Hmmm...You know what? I don't remember why I called you to meet up anymore."

"Uh huh. Amu, we're going to a lingerie store after this."

"What? Why?"

"Last time this happened, you and Ikuto-nii fucked for the first time. So I'm guessing something big will happen tonight between you and Ikuto-nii."

Amu was speechless with Utau's straight-out answer. Utau just simply ate her parfait as Amu gapped at her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After Amu and Utau finish eating at the cafe, Utau brought Amu to a lingerie store that was well known for their _products_. It took two to three hours before Utau found the perfect piece for Amu to wear tonight. Utau was sure as hell that Ikuto will _love _the lingerie Amu will wear tonight for whatever reason is going to be.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was eight o' clock by the time Ikuto got home. It seems that his boss kept him in for a little longer since he was late by a few minutes. It seriously pissed Ikuto off, he was late by at least five minutes and his boss kept him in for two extra hours as punishment for coming late. When Ikuto went inside his home he notice Amu wasn't downstairs, but he did notice his dinner wrapped on the dining table. He smiled to himself; Amu always prepared food for him whenever he comes home late. This give him one more reason to _thank_ her.

After he ate his dinner and washed his dishes, walked upstairs into their room. There he Amu sleeping soundly at the center of their bed, in clothing that he never seen her wore before. '_Probably something Utau got her to buy.' _he thought. He was about to just let her sleep the night away until her got a _brilliant _idea.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amu started to wake up from her nap. She got so bored waiting for Ikuto to come home so she decided to take a nap while she waited. When she tried to stretch, she noticed she was unable to. Her hands were cuffed together above her head on to the small opening on the headboard and her legs were stretched apart binded to the bottom corners of the bed. She struggled a bit to try to get out but nothing worked. She then heard a chuckle coming from the other side of the room. She immediately turned her head to find Ikuto leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Well hello Amu-koi, I hoped you had a nice nap."

"Ikuto, remove them right now."

"Oh, remove what exactly?"

"You now what I'm talking about."

"Fine. Fine. But remember Amu-koi, _you _asked for it."

Amu sighed in relief, she didn't really think Ikuto would follow her orders. He usually messes around with her before doing anything she asked.

_.Rip._

Amu looked down to see that Ikuto _ripped_ her lingerie off her completely, making her bare before him.

"Ikuto! What did you do!?"

"What _Amu-koi, _I just did what you asked me to do."

"But that's not what I meant."

"Then what exactly did you want me to remove."

"The binds, Ikuto. I want you to remove the binds."

"Hmmm.....No can do Amu-koi."

"Why!?"

"Oh. You'll see."

After he said that, he started to strip from his clothing until he was bare himself. Then he brought his face in front of Amu's lower _lips _and lightly blowed on it. Since Amu was _really _sensitive down there, she arched her back and moaned. Ikuto smirked at her reaction and use his thumbs to open up her _lips_ more to get a better look _inside _her.

"Amu-koi, you're so _pretty_ down here."

Amu just blushed as Ikuto said that. She then could feel Ikuto licking her and thrusting his tongue into her every once in awhile. Ikuto could feel Amu bring her hips up to him as she moaned in pleasure. She was getting more _wet _as time went by and felt his cock throbbing for attention but he ignored it, he wanted to _thank _Amu for her _wonderful _gift last night among other things. Moments later, Amu yelled Ikuto's name was she climaxed.

"Muu~ Ikuto...please...put it...in me.."

"And put _what_ exactly in you _Amu-koi?" _Ikuto whispered as his right index finger trace along Amu's opening.

"Please...put it in me..._Ikuto-koi._"

Ikuto then thrust his index finger into Amu's opening, having her juices flow out of her in to the bed sheets below her.

"Ahhh...Ik...u..to...more....ohhh...ple~ase.."

"Whatever you say Amu-koi."

He then add two more fingers into her, his middle and ring finger. He thrust his fingers in and out of her in a fast rate, that Amu was moving her hips a lot to reach her climax. Watch his lover struggling to reach her climax made Ikuto's lower half throb painfully. After Amu reached her climax, Ikuto pulled out his _wet _finger and lick them clean while Amu tried to catch her breath. Once he was done cleaning his three finger, he brought himself in top of Amu and stared at her, waiting for her to finally catch her breath.

When Amu started breathing normally, Ikuto placed his forehead against her as he looked into her eyes. She also stared back at him.

"_Amu-koi_, I want to be in you so _bad._"

Right before Amu could reply, she felt Ikuto's member entering a bit then pulling it right out. He kept on doing that because Ikuto wanted her to beg. He wanted her to _beg_ for him to _make love_ to her senselessly until she screamed to the heavens above that she was _his _and _his alone._

"Ikuto-koi please...I want you in me...I want to be one with you.. so please..put it in.."

Ikuto stared intensely into Amu's eyes before asking, "Why?"

Amu blushed a bit before stating her answer, "Because...because...I..love you..I want to be with you always...so please...Ikuto-koi..."

Ikuto smiled at her answer and kissed her passionately as he thrust his entire member into her _tight _opening. He continued to kiss, not wanting to part away from her lips as if it was his source of life. Ikuto kept on thrusting into Amu as her _juices_coated him and stain the sheets below. The bed started to violently rock as Ikuto's thrusts became more desperate. Soon after, Amu climaxed then Ikuto but he still kept on thrusting wanting to make Amu cum again before he stopped.

Amu could feel Ikuto's seed pulsing into her as Ikuto thrusts harder into her. She knew Ikuto can immedaitely keep on going after climaxing; after all he has been _practicing_with her for quite awhile now. Amu eventually felt her walls tightening around Ikuto's thrusting member and came, exacting when Ikuto came. Ikuto's cum felt so _hot_inside her. When he pulled out of her, some of his cum along with her's slowly flowed out of her staining the sheets even more.

Before Ikuto settled himself beside Amu, he undid all her binds. Once all of Amu's binds were undone, Ikuto hugs Amu, bring her body close to his.

"Amu-koi?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ikuto-koi."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So...if I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?"

"!"

"Amu-koi?"

"Your not messing with me are you, Ikuto-koi?"

"No, I'm serious. I love you and I want to be with me always."

".....hic...hic...Ikuto-koi...hic"

"Please don't cry. If you don't want to married yet i can-"

".No. It's just that I'm..hic...so happy that you...hic..want to marry me...hic..."

"So.....Are you saying yes?"

"Yes I am....you...hic..perverted boyfriend of mine."

"Yea, but I'm your perverted boyfriend and now your perverted fiance." Ikuto stated in a teasing tone.

"Muu~Ikuto, you're being mean."Amu whined as she lightly pound her fist against his chest.

"But seriously Amu-koi, thank you for say yes."

When Ikuto said that she stopped hitting his chest an looked at him. She then wrapped her arms around him in response to what he just said to her. After that they simply kissed each other and sleep in one another's arms.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sinner1412:Oh God....That took a hell of a long time to finish...but this is the last chapter to this fanfic. There is no way I'm adding any more chapters to this story. My brain is already spent. Plus i still have to think of more ideas for my upcoming stories..............**

**P.s. R&R if you want. I'm not really expecting much.**


End file.
